


Visiting Kasey

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Grounding method, Hot Chocolate, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane finally agrees to go to therapy, as long as Yaz goes with her.





	Visiting Kasey

A week had gone by since Jane unintentionally skipped work. She agreed to going to Kasey for therapy a few days after Yaz had turned up, when she found she was on edge all the time and froze when anyone came near her, including Yaz. It was frustrating, being like that with someone who had done so much for her, who she adored.  

There they sat, in the waiting room at the building opposite the police station, waiting for Kasey to be ready. Jane fiddled with her hands nervously in her lap, not daring to look around, or catching a glimpse of Yaz. It was somehow nerve wrecking being there, knowing that you have to meet someone and tell them your problems, no matter how absurd they seem. Yaz had insisted that Kasey was a good therapist, and that there’s nothing to worry about. It helped. Slightly. Jane would be okay for a bit, but any sudden movement or noise from another office made her anxiety spike up.  

“Hey,” Yaz said softly as she gently placed her hand on the blonde’s. She looked up at her, face scrunched up for a moment before looking at her friend fully. “What was that for?” 

“What?” Jane tilted her head slightly.  

“You pulled a face,” she glanced down at their hands and pulled hers away. “Sorry.” 

“Um, no,” the blonde frowned. “It’s just uh, l-light touches... T-Their still so alien to me... It’s odd, but nice.” 

“Still processing them?” Yaz smiled slightly, understanding her thought process. “It’s okay.” 

Before she could respond a tall red-headed woman walked by and stopped in front of them, pointing at the blonde. “Jane Smith?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Hi, I’m Kasey,” she greeted with a grin. “If you would like to follow me to room 1?” 

Jane gulped but nodded. She stood up and followed, glancing back at Yaz, who grinned at her reassuringly. Once she entered the room she took in the surroundings. It was rather large, had two chairs to the side with a small table that people often used in waiting rooms, and a regular desk table on the other side, seemingly for drawing as there was an abundance of paper and pencils. The walls were a light blue. She guessed it was supposed to be calming.  

Kasey sat down on the black padded chair, papers in hand, pen on the small table. She gestured to the seat in front of her, “Care to sit?” 

Jane smiled sheepishly as she scurried over and sat down in front of the woman. Her legs were crossed, head down, and hands fumbling nervously in her lap.  

“I’ve been given a file explaining roughly why you are here, not going into too much detail for personal and professional reasons,” she explained. “Of course, it is up to you on how much you want to tell me, whether it be in this session or later on, I don’t mind. Is it okay if I ask you some questions regarding why you are here?” 

“Um,” Jane cleared her throat, finding her voice barely came out. “Y-Yeah, go ahead.” 

“First of all, what do you want out of these lessons?” 

“H-How,” the blonde cleared her throat again. Her throat became dry and it was frustrating. She looked down at her hands, squeezing them until her knuckles turned white.  

“Do you want some water?” 

Jane nodded. Kasey walked out, assumingly to get the beverage. “Great start Jane,” she muttered to herself. 

Moments later Kasey walked in with a glass of water. She set it on the table and sat back down, her kind smile still there. “There you go.” 

“Thanks,” the blonde muttered as she drank. She cleared her throat once more and opened her mouth as she tried to form a sentence. “Um, I guess to be able to go to work without uh, without being on edge.” 

“How can I best help you with the process? Are there any techniques you want to work on?” 

Jane frowned. Surprisingly, it was a rather difficult question. She took another gulp of the water before attempting to answer, yet nothing came out. Her mouth opened a few times, but she couldn’t find the right words. It was hard to think of the answer, put it into words, and make a workable sentence that she wouldn’t have to repeat. Her tongue rolled in her mouth, tapping at her teeth as she tried to form words. She looked avoided looking at Kasey, her eyes darting around the room as she thought, although after a while she settled for staring at the bottom of the corner so she wouldn’t look manic. 

“It’s okay, take your time,” she smiled. However, she could see Jane was getting more anxious and frustrated when she took longer to reply. She decided to save her trouble. “Never mind that. Do you think you can tell me a little about yourself?” 

“Um, well,” she trailed off, shifting in her seat to get comfortable. It didn’t work. She fidgeted, staring at her clenched hands as the thought of an answer. Her mind went blank. “I-I don’t know how to answer...” 

“Where are you from?” 

“H-Huddersfield.” 

“So, you’ve lived there your whole life?” 

Jane shook her head, “Lived up in Glasgow for a few years with my Grandad. I-I came back a few years ago.” 

“How was it in Glasgow?” Kasey put her pen down and leant back.  

“Um, it was nice,” she smiled fondly. “I was in my late teens, and having G-Grandad there was good.” 

“He was a nice man then?” 

“Definitely,” Jane’s head snapped up. “I mean, he always had attack eyebrows, as he would call them, and we made fun of a lot, but he was a nice guy if rather intimidating. Well, to strangers at least.” 

“Am I right to guess that you like the same gender?” Kasey asked slowly, carefully, as not to freak the blonde out.  

“Oh, yeah I am,” she laughed a little, remembering Yaz’s remark to her rainbow outfits. 

“Was he okay with that?” 

“Surprisingly, yeah. He was. In fact, when I came out to him, he said he had guessed and didn’t mind at all,” Jane swallowed hard, remembering that time. She remembered being so nervous, and so relieved. It was only his response that she really cared about, everyone else accepting her or not didn’t matter. “He was the best. He uh, passed away around three years ago.” 

“Sorry to hear,” the red-head frowned slightly. “Why did you come back?” 

“My friend, Missy,” she sighed. “Well, more. But, her mainly. She uh, was having trouble with her family, so I helped.” 

It went on like that for a bit, Kasey asking generic questions and Jane answered. Despite having trouble at first, she managed to answer every question with little trouble. That was until they touched upon a certain topic. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to touch upon the Kyle subject, the reason you’re here.” 

Jane froze. She gripped onto her jeans and swallowed hard before looking up. “Um, o-okay.” 

“I would like to know what happened, from the beginning, so I know how to help,” Kasey explained. “I can see you’re apprehensive about it, so please don’t feel pressured to talk. You don’t have to.” 

The blonde subconsciously hugged herself, eyes drifting to the floor. “Um, well, just s-started off as my boss, then h-he advanced a little more...” 

“Advanced how?” 

“H-He uh,” she gulped. “T-Touched me at a restaurant.” 

“It’s to my understanding that Yaz was with you when this happened?” Kasey looked up for a response, only to get a nod. “Why didn’t you move?” 

As this conversation went on Jane’s breathing had increased, something Kasey had noticed and thought to make a point of it when the moving topic came up. She was almost hyperventilating. Kasey didn’t bother asking why or pointing it out as she saw Jane focus on the floor. 

“G-Get Yaz,” the blonde breathed out.  

“Are you sure?” 

“Y- No... Y-Yes, uh, y-yeah.” 

“Yasmin! Could you get in here please?” Kasey called out. Moments later she peered her head through the door, and bolted over to her friend once she saw what was happening. 

“What’s going on?” she asked as she knelt in front of Jane. 

“She seems to be having a panic attack,” the red-head explained. “She called for you.” 

“Jane,” Yaz smiled up at her. Her hands reached out for her knees, but she decided against it. Instead, Yaz put one hand on the sofa and the other on her arm. Jane looked at her briefly, taking deep breathes. “Reliving it?” 

“You tried the grounding technique yeah?” Kasey asked.  

“Yeah,” Yaz nodded and comfortingly rubbed her thumb along her friend’s shoulder. “Jane, what do you see right now?” 

“T-Table.” 

“That one there?” she pointed to the one in the room.  

“I-In front of me,” she muttered. “S-Still has food on it.” 

“Okay,” Yaz sighed. “Please Jane, listen to my voice. Focus on it. You’re not at Yates, okay? You’re with me in Kasey’s room.” 

Jane nodded. “Y-Yeah... Hey.” 

“Hi,” she grinned. “You see me yeah?” 

The blonde nodded and breathed out shakily. 

“Jane, I want you to look around and tell me five things you can see in _this_ room.” 

She glanced around, her hands still shaking. “Um, K-Kasey. Paper. Chair, um, cat p-picture,” she looked forward, a fond smile on her lips. “You.” 

“Good, good,” Yaz grinned. “Name four things you can feel.” 

“Um, c-clothes?” Jane shuffled a little, unsure of how to answer. Her breathing had started to calm down ever so slightly as she concentrating. “The d-draft from the window. Um, m-my feet hitting the floor? Um, y-you.” 

“That’s good. What about three things you can hear?” 

“Uh, music? S-Someone just opened the door... Um, y-you when you speak? D-Does that count?” 

“That does,” she grinned. “Two more to go okay? Can you name two things you smell? Or like the smell of?” 

“Um, I c-can smell the incense f-from the wa-waiting area,” she glanced around, her legs ceased in movement. “Your perfume?” 

“What does my perfume smell like?” 

“P-Peach.” 

“You have a keen sense of smell,” Yaz laughed. “Now, what about one thing about yourself?” 

Jane’s breathing had slowed down, finally less erratic, her shaking had come to a halt too. “Um, I-I uh, I’m polite?” 

“That’s a good quality,” Yaz grinned up at her. “Okay, a few different questions, just to make sense of everything, alright?” 

“O-Okay.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Th-Therapist room?” 

“Okay. What’s the day today?” 

“S-Saturday,” Jane raised a brow. 

“I’m so forgetful,” Yaz laughed. “Can you tell me the date?” 

“Um, I think it’s the 16th.” 

“Month?” 

“January.” 

“Year?” 

“2019.” 

“Great,” Yaz grinned. “Care to look around the room again?” 

Confused, Jane did so. “Yeah?” 

“You okay now?” 

“Oh um, y-yeah, I think,” she smiled at her. “Thanks.” 

“Great you two,” Kasey grinned at them. “I think that’s going to be it for today. Feel free to make another appointment when you can.” 

Yaz stood up, dusted herself off, and held her hand out to the blonde. She sighed and took it, smiling at her friend. 

“You’re still coming to mine yeah?” Yaz asked as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

“Um, if y-you don’t mind,” Jane followed her out. “Um, t-thanks Kasey.” 

“Sorry about the last point,” she frowned at herself as she followed them to the waiting room, papers in hand. “Please don’t let this discourage you-” 

“Kasey, it’s okay,” Yaz reassured her. “We’ll be back at some point,” she looked at Jane. “So, mine?” 

“Y-Yeah,” she grinned, her fingers fiddling with her thumbs out of nerves. 

They all bid their farewells and Jane and Yaz decided to take the train back rather than the bus like they initially were. The journey was uneventful to say the least, even the conversation between them had died out a few times, resulting in a few awkward silences. Once they got to Yaz’s house she set Jane’s bag upstairs and rushed down to do a hot chocolate for them. They both needed it after all. 

“Is Missy looking after K9 again?” 

“Yeah,” Jane leaned on the counter. “She insisted.” 

“That’s nice of her,” she smiled as she pushed the mug of hot chocolate with cream to her friend. “If I had a dog, I would end up getting Ryan to look after it, heck, it would probably like him more than me by the end.” 

“Nonsense, the dog would love you,” the blonde grinned as she took a sip of the beverage. As soon as it hit her tongue she shot back, tongue sticking out. “Too hot.” 

Yaz giggled, earning a questioning look from her friend. She merely pointed at her nose. Jane slowly did the same until her finger landed on something sticky. Her face scrunched up in disgust. Cream. Of course, she had gotten cream on her. Well, it was kind of on purpose, since she wanted to make Yaz laugh more, especially after the therapy session. At least, that’s what Jane had told herself.  

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will hopefully go into more detail on feelings but because of my lack of focus it might/will take longer to write and therefore, post.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
